


Four Lovelines

by junniedays



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Memory Loss, character death but only in the past, time travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junniedays/pseuds/junniedays
Summary: Be it two hundred years ago or today, Huang Renjun was destined to cross paths with them.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Everyone, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic may be a bit confusing and it's the first time i'm attempting a fic that toggles back and forth like this, so if you have any feedback please feel free to leave it in the comments! happy reading :D

Renjun lugged his drenched suitcase to the dorm lobby, squeezing in with all the other students who were just as wet as him, if not worse. The untimely downpour had ruined the first day for many Seoul University freshmen, having to run through the rain to their dormitories with their bulky luggage behind them. Renjun was no exception, and he tried his best to dry off his clothes as he waited in line to register for his dorm key.

When he reached the end of the lengthy queue, he came face to face with an old lady who looked like she was bored out of her mind. “Name?”

“Huang Renjun,” he replied, showing off his best smile to the lady who seemed like she needed a bit of sunshine in her day. 

After keying in his name into the computer, the lady scanned the screen for a moment. “Room 127, third floor,” she replied curtly as she handed Renjun an envelope with his name printed neatly on top. “Everything’s inside- keycard, dorm rules, and an agreement you need to sign and bring down before 11pm tonight,” she rattled off, before looking over Renjun’s shoulder to the next student, signalling for Renjun to leave.

“Uh, Ma’am? Sorry but may I know if any of my roommates have registered yet?” 

The lady shot Renjun a dirty look. “You’ll meet them later anyway,” she snapped. “Yours is the big room, so there’s five of you sharing. Now move on, others need to get their rooms too, y’know?”

“Geez, okay,” Renjun mumbled under his breath as he wheeled his suitcase away and made his way to his room. 

  
  


After getting off at the wrong level twice, and almost walking into the wrong room, Renjun finally arrived at the correct room, labelled Room 127. He took a deep breath, holding onto the door handle after inserting his keycard. He swung the door open, ready to get a glimpse at his home for the next few years, but was instead met with a loud “What the fuck?” and the sound of someone tumbling down behind the door.

Renjun immediately shut the door back. _Did he just slam into his new roommate._ He cringed internally- what a way to start their co-living experience. “Shit, I’m sorry!” he called out.

“I- it’s ok. Just come in,” he heard someone sigh behind the door. Renjun opened the door, a lot softer this time, and he finally found the source of the voice. A boy with dark brown hair, and striking features- he was about half a head taller than Renjun. 

“Shit, I’m really sorry, are you okay?” Renjun asked meekly.

The boy chuckled, still holding his head. “Does this look okay to you?” he asked as he removed his hand to reveal a huge bruise that was starting to form on his forehead.

Renjun bit his lip. “God, I’m really, really sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up? I really didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay, I was just joking,” the other boy replied as he waved Renjun off. “You should probably get to unpacking though,” he said as he continued rubbing the bruise on his head, making Renjun wince. “The other guys will be here soon and I don’t want everyone to be unpacking at the same time, it’s going to be really messy.”

Renjun nodded and got to unloading his luggage, but not before noticing that Jaemin had already unpacked everything. It was only 11am, which meant either he came really early or he was a fast worker. 

As he started opening his luggage, another thought crossed his mind.

“By the way,” Renjun started, causing the other boy to look up from his phone on the bed opposite. “What’s your name? I’m Huang Renjun.”

There was a moment of silence, and Renjun wondered if he was still angry at Renjun for the bruise, but the boy eventually broke out into a grin. “I’m Na Jaemin.”

_“This is going to be your new brother, Renjun!” Lord Huang announced happily to the small boy who was sitting on the grass in the garden._

_Jaemin held his hands in front of him politely. He found it ironic how formal he was acting towards a four year old, but he knew it was the least he could do when Lord Huang and his family was being so generous towards him._

_“Greetings, Young Master,” Jaemin bowed._

_“What young master? He’s your brother now! You don't need to be so formal,” Lord Huang chided with a fatherly smile._

_Little Renjun tilted his head to the side, looking at Jaemin curiously. “Brother?”_

_“Yes, he’s your brother now!” Lord Huang said excitedly._

_“Brother!” Renjun called as he ran towards Jaemin with his stubby hands extended, tackling him in a hug._

_Jaemin looked down at the small boy who was peering up at him, a cheeky grin on his face. “My brother!” he yelled as he hugged Jaemin tighter and nuzzled his head into the taller’s chest._

_Jaemin felt his heart swell with happiness for the first time in the past few months._

_The amount of grief Jaemin had gone through as a mere five year old was heart wrenching. His father was a well-respected general, but had died in battle several months ago. His mother followed shortly after that, passing away due to a serious illness that no doctor had found the cure to. The Huang family came to find him after that, and Lord Huang offered to take Jaemin in as his son on account of his long-time friendship with Jaemin's father._

_“We’re all going to be a family now, so let’s look out for each other, okay?” Lord Huang said as he hugged the two boys._

_Jaemin couldn’t help the smile that made its way to his face. A family. He finally had a family again._


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours had passed since Renjun first stepped foot in his dorm room. After unpacking, he and Jaemin had chatted for a while, discussing their majors and talking about themselves. Renjun had learnt that Jaemin was a photography major, and that he enjoyed cooking in his spare time. 

While the two were deep in conversation, a soft knock came from the door, causing the two to look over. A boy with raven-black hair walked in. He had a sharp jaw and a piercing gaze, and his muscular body only made him look even more intimidating. The boy seemed to study Renjun and Jaemin momentarily, and Renjun noticed the corner of his lips curling up slightly.

“Hey.. you must be one of our new roommates right?” Renjun started, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. “I’m Huang Renjun, this is Na Jaemin,” Renjun introduced as he offered his hand for a handshake.

“Lee Jeno,” Jeno said with a smile as he shook Renjun’s hand. If Renjun noticed the way Jeno's gaze lingered on him for longer than necessary, he didn't voice it out. Lee Jeno’s smiling face was very different from his normal face- all the cold aura surrounding him seemed to vaporise and he started to look more like a little puppy. Renjun decided then that he liked Jeno smiling better.

After shaking Renjun’s hand, Jeno moved on to Jaemin. “Nice to meet you,” Jeno said as he initiated a handshake with Jaemin. “Have we by any chance… met before?” Jeno asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jaemin returned the handshake, but frowned at his question. “No, I don’t think so. I don’t remember a Lee Jeno.”

Jeno nodded, accepting his answer. “I see, maybe it’s because you look like someone I used to know.”

“Unless,” Jaemin started. “Did you know me before my accident?”

“Accident?”

“Yeah. I got into a car accident when I was 18, and I forgot everything that happened before that. The only thing I could remember was my name, couldn’t even find my family,” Jaemin explained, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

An awkward silence filled the room, as the other two boys didn’t know how to react.

“Sorry, that was probably too big of a bomb to drop on my roommates on the first day right?” Jaemin chuckled.

Both Renjun and Jeno shook their heads furiously. “Nah, it’s okay. I’m sorry you had to go through that dude,” Jeno said softly.

“But it’s okay! University is going to be a new chapter of your life, so it doesn’t matter what happened in the past,” Renjun said as he slung an arm around Jaemin, grinning at him widely.

Jeno smiled at the two boys sitting across him. Words could not express how happy he was to have them both back in his life. He looked over at Jaemin curiously, and Jaemin raised his eyebrows at him.

_An accident, huh?_ _Is that what happened to Jaemin all these years? Is that why I couldn’t find him?_ Glancing up at Jaemin again, Jeno saw him doubling over at a lame joke Renjun had cracked. 

_Maybe it’s better this way. Don’t remember, Jaemin. Don’t remember the pain we had to go through._

_Lee Jeno was 7 when he first met Huang Renjun. He had entered the Huang residences with a skip in his step, excited to finally be visiting his father’s workplace. His father had always sung praises about the Huang family- particularly Lord Huang, who was known by many to be a wise and kind man. He had also been told that the Huangs had two young sons around his age, whom he was looking forward to meeting as he had been stuck on the training grounds with his teachers ever since he was a baby._

_Jeno was enthralled as he walked through the courtyard of the Huang residence. Unlike his house’s courtyard, which was lined with swords and various training equipment, the Huang’s was filled with a variety of plants and flowers, with one tall and stout tree planted in the middle, a swing attached. And on the swing sat a young boy, who looked around Jeno’s age. He went higher and higher with every swing, and Jeno was sure the boy was going to loop around the tree branch if he continued to do so._

_“Uncle Daejun! Catch me!” the young boy shouted gleefully as he let go of the ropes and threw himself off the swing. Jeno’s eyes widened as he saw the boy fly through the air without an ounce of fear. He only managed to let out the breath he was holding when he saw his father swiftly catch the flying boy. The young boy cheered as Jeno’s father placed him back on the ground._

_“Young Master, you can’t keep doing that, as you grow bigger I’ll no longer be able to catch you, and you’re going to get injured!” Jeno’s father spoke in a stern tone to the young boy, but the fond smile on his face betrayed his voice._

_“It’s ok! As I grow bigger you’ll grow stronger still! Then you can still catch me!” the young boy replied cheerfully, his eyes sparkling as he looked up to Jeno’s father._

_“I’m afraid not, I’m in my prime now but in years to come I’ll probably become weaker. So in the future, we’ll have little Jeno here to protect your family!” Jeno felt his father ruffle his hair, and the young boy finally looked at Jeno for the first time, as if just noticing that he was there._

_“G-greetings, young master. I’m Lee Daejun’s son, Lee Jeno,” Jeno introduced himself the same way his father taught him, and he felt himself start to sweat under the gaze of the boy._

_There was a moment of silence as the boy appeared to study Jeno, and even Jeno’s father seemed to wait with bated breath for his response._

_Suddenly, the boy broke out into a grin. “Nice to meet you Jeno! My name’s Renjun! I just turned seven three months ago!” he announced proudly, his eyes sparkling as he smiled at Jeno._

_Jeno knew from then on that he needed to protect this boy for the rest of his life._

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone who is confused on the sequence of the story, for each update the first part will be about present renjun & marknominhyuck, and the second part will be a throwback to the past. the story will eventually link the past and present together
> 
> disclaimer: although the "past" part of this story was supposed to be set roughly in the 19th century joseon dynasty, it does not follow that closely to the rules and customs of that time period for the sake of the plot


End file.
